Life on Isla Sorna
by SilverTarbosaurus
Summary: Warning Blood and gore
1. Starting a new Life

**Hey first Story I hope like it. It has Dread and Redback, Zak, Speckles, One Eye, and Dagger, Juggernaut and His Herd and Dragbull and Bronx, Oddballs, and Blue Eyes and Her children**

The Three Origins and Starting a New Life in Isla Sorna

It hit morning on the island of Isla Sorna. Somewhere on the island lived a male Korean Tarbosaurus name 6709Titan. This male Tarbosaur has a very stocky build, thick tail, and robust head with banana crushing bone teeth with jaw strength of 20000 psi of very muscle strand due to chaos affect. He has light green skin, black stripes on back, white underbelly, and last is his aqua blue eyes. He is honorable, wise, gentle, loving and compassion in nature. However he wasn't alone, he had two friends with him. One friend is a female Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus name 6789Lunara. She has a muscular build, titanic legs, and a strong well build sail on her back. She has grayish white skin with blues markings on her head and back, her sail pinkish blue color, and her eyes solid purple. She is Titan's SIC and very powerful dinosaur. She loving, caring, and gentle in nature. She can send a T Rex with very nasty wounds in a tough fight. The second friend is male raptor name 8909Leaf. He has camouflage skin with green eyes. He is playful, and caring in nature. In an Egen lab a female scientist named Jade, she was waiting for Doctor Hammond to enter lab. John Hammond into the room and said good morning Ms. Jade how your creations doing? Jade yawns and said sorry sir I stay up all night watching my creations act with each other in the same containment center and I say their like a family to each other strong relationship between them. John looks at creations and back at Jade & said you know Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus is not on Jurassic park show list right: with slight anger. Jade said sorry sir but when I checked the three therpods DNA samples their mixed and when bones of the three were found, they were huddle together in Volcano eruption please sir let them have chance live in this world. John was shocked to hear her say that and look Lunara who had Leaf on her back and playfully run back and forth on her. John looks at Titan who was asleep in a corner. Lunara growls telling leaf alright you had your fun now let's rest. Leaf snarls playfully telling Lunara ok. Leaf jumps off Lunara's back walks toward Titan. Leaf muzzled Titan and Titan open his eyes. Titan lazy roars and got up looks around to see where he's at. Titan looks down trying to get his surroundings and remembered where he was. Titan look to right to see Lunara and Leaf staring at him and Titan walks toward them. However Titan, Lunar, and Leaf a throbbing pain in their legs and fell to the ground drifted off to sleep. John Hammond orders the guards to put them to sleep for transport to the center of the island late that night. Next morning Titan and the gang found themselves outside in the jungle of Isla Sorna. Titan looks around to familiar land marks and found none. The gang decides to look around on the land and headed north. Titan was leading with Leaf on top on Titan's head to scope anything that is a danger them with Lunara close behind. The gang gets hungry so they to head to plains to hunt. The gang sees a herd of duckbilled herbivores eating some bushes and shrubs in the plains. However there is another predator in area One Eye was watching the herbivores eat thinking of a plan to kill one of those plant eaters. That is when he saw or think he saw was Speckles; by seeing his enemy rage grew within him. However he heard a twig snaps he quickly turns head to direction where the twig snaps and saw a female Tarbosaur with blue eyes. Leaf heard the twig and give alarmed snarl to both Titan and Lunara, Titan looks for signs of trouble and saw a female Tarbosaur and one eyed T Rex in bushes. Titan gave a soft growl to Leaf to get off his head please. Leaf jumps off and lands softly in grass. Titan eyes land on the female whose head was pointed towards an herbivore. Titan decides to make his kill and charge out bushes that he was at and the herbivores scattered. Titan manages to get his teeth on Hypacrosaurus. He sunk teeth on Hypacrosaurus neck it howled in agony as it tries to escape from Titan jaw. Titan teeth cut major blood vein in the Hypacrosaurus's neck it bleeds heavy. There much blood went to Titan neck it made Lunara and Leaf think he was injured so they ran up to him. Titan decides its time end the Hypacrosaurus's life and sank his teeth deeper in Hypacrosaurus's neck. Hypacrosaurus gave it last howl of agony before he die. Titan turn his head to see Lunara and Leaf with complete worry in eyes and body language, Lunara whimpers asking are you alright are you hurt? Titan lightly roar telling her it's ok I must've sunk my teeth in a major blood vein when I caught Hypacrosaurus in the neck. Lunara and Leaf sighs with relief, Lunara wants get that blood off of Titan so other predators think that he's injured. Lunara walks up to Titan started licking blood off on Titan's neck. Titan felt another female presents in the area. Lunara has finished getting to blood off Titan neck and Titan muzzle her telling her thank you. Titan hears a loud roar came from behind and Titan gave whoever a taste of his roar and Titan lets loose Thundering roar that can be heard across whole land of Isla Sorna the one that will make other dinosaurs piss themselves and coward away if they ever cross Titan and if they did god have mercy on their hides. Titan was veteran fighter and hunter no one can defeat him in fight or have the balls to fight him. Whoever made that roar was behind Titan turned around to see One Eye snarling furiously at Titan. Titan roars asking One Eye would you have blood left in your body when this is over I think not or let's find out.

**One Eye VS Titan who will win? Chapter 2 will be here soon. Peace, see uh soon!**


	2. Facing One Eye and New Members to Pack

Chapter 2: Titan verse One Eye and unsuspected new additions to the gang and become Mates

Titan snarls loudly and One Eye charges at Titan roaring furiously, Titan didn't flinch he simply sidesteps and head butts One Eye on his side that made him clash into a tree with a thud. One Eye manages to get back up and roars charges once more but Titan on hand is waiting One Eye to be close enough to make his move. When One Eye was close enough Titan make his move, he turned slightly to his right and his tail smack One Eye directly in face. One Eye roars pain and agony from the impact made him loose his footing and tripped hits the ground with a loud thud. Titan roars in triumph and One Eye got up snarls at Titan and he roars furiously as he leaves towards the forest. As One Eye left, he turns his head to see Titan he snarls meaning now Titan was a new enemy for him before he took off in the forest. Titan looks around to see if he clear to make Leaf and Lunara to come out hiding begin to approach Titan. Lunara & Leaf was relieved that Titan make it through battle without a scar on him. However there was female Tarbosaur lurking in bushes behind Titan. Titan smelled her scent and gave loud roar telling her come on out there no need to hide from us, we are friendly. Hearing his roar slightly scared she came out shadow of the bushes she whimpers saying I don't want any trouble I just came out to hunt for myself. Titan approach her she is attractive and beautiful for a female and her size is like his but slightly meter short than he was and she steps back a little. Titan got closer to her and he wants know her a bit more. She has camouflage skin with black stripes on her back and her solid aqua blue eyes just like Titan. She was well built for a female and slightly robust head and legs with a thick tail. She is sweet, gentle, strong, and loving in her nature. Titan notices she was looking at his body and finding him attractive also. Titan growls softly asking what your name is. The female Tarbosaur quickly shot from her thoughts and growls' softly telling Titan her name is Penny. Penny that's a pretty name thought Titan. Titan soft roar telling her name was cute. Penny blush so hard that it visible to Titan. Penny was trying to hide her feelings from Titan but she knew that she can't hold on to the feelings she had. Penny asked if she could stay with Titan and gang. Titan quickly accepted her in the gang and she was been introduce to Lunara and Leaf. Penny accidentally left something out and tells Titan that she had two friends with her and asked if they come with her. Titan agrees to letting her friends come along. Penny roars calling her friends over. One large figure and one small figure merge from the bushes. An 80 foot long male Spinosaurus with black skin with patches of red scales and red sail his name is Spearhead and steps forward to greet Titan. Spearhead softly growls telling Titan hey what up. A female raptor with light black skin with lime stripes on her back her name is Shadow and she steps up to greet Titan. Shadow looks at Leaf and she walks toward Leaf smells hims and she remembers him in her childhood and remembers the feelings about each other and chirps asking Leaf if he wants to be mates with her and leaf chirps back telling her yes. Shadow and Leaf scurry to the forest for privacy to do their mating. Spearhead and Lunara muzzles each other they go to forest to mate. Leaving Titan and Penny to themselves Titan roar softly saying well that didn't take long, to Penny. She came closer to Titan, muzzle him and he muzzled her back. Penny and Titan happily mated and when they were done mating Titan roars loudly to let the others know let's eat. The others came running hearing Titan's roar wonders what wrong. Shadow chirps asking what the matter is? Titan turns his head to corpse of the Hypacrosaurus signaling it time to eat. Everyone happily eat until their stomach was full and Penny asked what's next my love? Titan thought about it and tells them it time to get territory and raise a family together and defend it. The whole group agrees and all moment seems to quiet in the gang. Until rustling of bushes burst out were two packs of Velociraptors who are looking slightly sadden. Shadow and Leaf hid behind Titan, because Leaf and Shadow they were leaders separated packs. Shadow's pack was Breeze and Leaf's pack was Terror claw. Breeze and Terror Claw pack united to find their leaders to make it official peace make them as one. Both Leaf's and Shadow's SICs were there also and Titan saw them asked what is the matter? Leaf's SIC tells him we looking for our leaders have you see them. Titan looks down at Leaf and Shadow he softly growl telling them to come out of hiding. Shadow and Leaf emerged from Titan's legs and both packs of raptors were overjoyed that their was okay and all members want to be with their leader because they united with each other to start new generations of leaders and pack members. They asked if they could stay and Titan looks at Shadow and Leaf his body language saying its your decision not mine. Both leaders agreed to let them stay as long they stay out of Titan way. Raptors agreed to the terms of pack hood of Titan leadership and Shadow and Leaf's.

**The pack grew in time and i hope be nice Peace and Love in other words see you later**


End file.
